Mother Dearest, I'm Sorry Mama
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: FatexLindy Lemon Sequel One-shot to "Testarossa-Harlaown". Reading that story is highly advised. Lindy has been unintentionally neglecting Fate. Fate promised she would wait, but she couldn't. On New Year's Eve, she finally can't take it anymore and gives in to her needs and urges. Fortunately, her beloved mother returns home just in time. NSFA: Not Safe For Anywhere.


**Mother Dearest, I'm Sorry Mama**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Eyes fluttered shut and pouty lips opened to let out soft sighs as her hands began to move; one hand caressing her neck and down to trace her collarbone with a single fingertip, moving further South to trace the very edge of her finely-manicured nails on the expanse of fair skin of her chest.

She pushed aside the silk of her kimono off to the side to let one fleshy and yielding breast spill out of the cloth's confines and then, she grasped it, squeezed and fondled the voluminous globe and drowned out her moans of bliss by pushing the breast upwards and attaching her plush lips to the hardening nipple and thus, sucking on her own breast.

Her neglected tit spilled out of the top of her kimono mainly as an accident, a byproduct of her other hand rushing downwards, not bothering to fully undo the sash and just urgently pushing aside whatever cloth that stood in her hand's way, successfully making herself cry out in self-induced bliss when her hand finally met the aching, moist spot between her long legs.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown moved her hot, wet mouth back to her hard nipple to drown out her moans and whimpers as she touched herself, jamming three fingers into her soaking pussy with no hindrance other than the lower cloth of her kimono. _She had never worn panties under her kimonos before and she would not start now._

The half-full bottle of sake threatened to wobble and fall to the carpeted floor and the amber liquid that remained on the drinking saucer that came with the bottle had already begun to spill as the neglected blonde in heat slammed the saucer down on the coffee table and she herself fell to the floor, masturbating more urgently than ever.

"Lindy-san… _Mama…_ " Fate whimpered as she let go of her bosom to use both hands to work on her dripping pussy, her beautiful, blushing face mooshed into a random couch cushion as she supported herself on her knees and raised her behind in the air as she stroked herself.

Tears stung the corner of Fate's crimson eyes as she tried and failed miserably to will herself to stop masturbating, to just wait until she returned, to let her beloved foster mother have her the second that she returned home from the nightmarish amount of paperwork that she needed to fill out, even on New Year's Eve...but there's only so much determination and will when a maiden's heart and body burned with desire, the simple desire to feel her significant other make love to her.

Lindy Harlaown promised Fate that she would to make it up to her for their missed Christmas dinner and morning as well as the missed lunch and dinner dates several days prior…but the blonde couldn't help herself and she cried out with guilt and bliss as her beautiful, buxom, heated body was wracked by a powerful orgasm. Fate finally shed tears as she failed to stop rubbing her pussy even as she climaxed.

"Mama, I'm sorry…I'm sorry, you promised…but I still can't _stoooop!"_ The tears finally spilled and Fate cried out again and again as her body refused to heed her thoughts and the girl brought herself to yet another orgasm just seconds after the previous.

 _-o-_

 _It was the Eve of the New Year and Fate had little consolation for the unintentional neglect from the part of her foster mother and girlfriend, Lindy Harlaown._

 _The teal-haired woman had been incredibly busy for the past few months after that beautiful night of passion after the blonde had convinced Lindy to let her adopted daughter love her like the woman that she was, like the woman that had long-since needed to feel the touch of another after years of zero intimate contact with a significant other._

 _The two were happily in love yet they were careful, keeping their relationship a secret from everyone else. However, their occupations and duties to the TSAB got in the way really often. The work load got very heavy for Lindy and the teal-haired woman returned home really late at night and sometimes, spent days at a time away from her and Fate's shared home._

 _-o-_

" _Fate-chan, I promise you that on New Year's Eve, I will finally finish all the paperwork necessary to get both of us three months of vacation. Alright, darling? I_ _ **will**_ _make it up to you for missing our dates and Christmas with you. Please…keep it together till then, for me?" Lindy had spoken, barely awake one night as Fate gave her older lover a bath after the woman had almost collapsed on their doorstep._

 _Blushing and holding back tears, Fate had agreed, giving a soft "It's a promise" before kissing Lindy on the lips softly, a gentle, soothing kiss for them both. The two slept great that night, with Lindy spooning Fate all night and not letting go till the blonde had awoken the next morning. The younger woman saw her lover off to work with a soft, encouraging smile and a sweet kiss later on that morning._

 _-o-_

 _Despite the stress and sexual frustration, Fate was able to find comfort in the support of her closest friends and fellow Aces. In fact, she had revealed her relationship with Admiral Lindy to Nanoha and Hayate that very New Year's Eve as the three best friends were leaving the nearest shrine after the bell had rung to welcome the New Year. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing after a whole evening of Nanoha and Hayate's shameless flirting, perverted shenanigans from the brunette of the three and not-so-subtle glances shared between the two girlfriends as Nanoha and Hayate debated whether or not to barrage Fate with questions as to why she had looked so out of focus and stressed over the past few days. Fate needed to shut them up…and she needed to just tell someone._

" _Lindy-san and I are in love! We're in a relationship, we've been together since I confessed to Nanoha that day, alright?!" The poor blonde had finally had enough and she clenched her eyes shut and braced herself for the judgment, yet…_

"… _wow. Fate-chan, you and Admiral Lindy? That's_ _ **so**_ _hot!"_

" _Nanoha-chan?!"_

"…" _Cue all three girls bursting into giggles._

 _Seeing her revelation so readily accepted and getting Hayate and Nanoha's full support felt great and very much like having a weight lifted off her shoulders. The pair of lovers had promised Fate that, should things go awry on that New Year's Eve, if Lindy didn't show up to make it up to Fate for her failed compromises, they would just be a single phone call or telepathy message away._

" _Thank you, you two. Hayate, Nanoha, I appreciate your support, but I'll handle tonight on my own, Ok? I believe in Lindy-san. I know she won't let me down again."_

 _-o-_

When she returned home that night, a barrage of feelings rushed through Lindy Harlaown's body, seeing Fate have an orgasm from self-stimulation on the couch, laid out on the cushions, one leg dangling off the edge of the furniture and her cute toes curled on the carpet as she kept rubbing her pussy raw with both hands.

Regret, anguish, sorrow, quickly followed by a raging inferno deep in her loins and absolute _desire_ as the older woman took confident, quick strides towards her masturbating daughter.

Fate panted a nigh-inaudible "Huh?" when she felt feminine hands, delicate and warm, grasp her own and pull them away from her throbbing womanhood and fingers intertwine with hers. Hazy crimson irises met glazed-over teal as her beloved mother's face came into her field of view, smiling tenderly at her. Their eyes remained open and staring into each other as the two women kissed; Fate kissed Lindy like her life depended on it, wrapping herself around the older woman, arms circling Lindy's neck and long, bare legs wrapping around the tealette's slim waist as the older woman sat down on the couch by Fate's side.

Fate cooed and whimpered after the kiss was broken, panting hard, labored breaths as Lindy moved her lips to the heated, super-sensitive skin of her neck, kissing and nibbling tenderly on her pulse point.

The blonde's fingers urgently undid the ribbon holding Lindy's long, silky teal tresses in her usual ponytail to then thread her fingers through her mother's hair while Lindy kissed her neck and collarbone. Fate almost lost her mind with white-hot pleasure, crying up to the ceiling after Lindy's hot, wet mouth came to worship her heated, super-sensitive bosom.

"L-Lindy-san…Mother…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't wai-aaahyaahh~!" Fate cried in the sexiest voice Lindy had ever heard come from the blonde and the older woman greedily relished in the coos and whimpers of pleasure from her younger girlfriend as she suckled the nipple of one breast and kneaded and groped the other one to her heart's content.

Moving so that Fate was straddling Lindy's lap as her foster mother sat on the couch, the TSAB Admiral didn't utter a word and just relished in the blonde's sexy, incredibly-arousing sounds of pleasure as she worshipped her bountiful, soft and hot chest, determined to make Fate orgasm.

Fate cried gibberish in Japanese and she pushed Lindy's face as further into her cleavage as possible, her long blonde tresses coming undone from her trademark ponytail to flutter and almost whip her across her own face as she threw her head back and writhed in Lindy's lap because of the orgasm that tore through her hot body when she finally couldn't take any more breast stimulation from her beloved mother's incredibly-talented lips, tongue and hands.

Fate's womanly essence dripped from her aching pussy and stained Lindy's fine white pants as the younger woman laid on her lover's lap and rested her blushing face on the crook of the tealette's neck. The blonde panted and whined as Lindy tenderly stroked her long golden tresses with one hand and gently rubbed her side and hip with the other.

"Lindy-san…I'm sorry…please, _more…give me more!"_ Fate sighed into the kiss Lindy gave her as a response and then, the older woman grinned in their kiss when she felt Fate's hand seize hers to guide that hand towards the drenched, aching spot between her legs as she sat in Lindy's lap.

However, Fate had to break the kiss to whimper and nearly burst into tears again when she felt Lindy squeeze her hand and then, the woman pulled their joined hands to the side and away from her pussy.

" _Mama, why?!"_

"Fate-chan. You won't be getting it _that_ easy, sweetie." Lindy spoke with her usual cheer and tender smile. Fate blinked and breathed a confused "Huh?" before an adorable squeal escaped her after Lindy landed a hard, echoing slap on her beloved daughter's cute ass. "I asked you to keep it together, to keep your hands still until we finally had the time…and you couldn't. Instead of waiting for me, here you were, touching yourself like crazy. You didn't even welcome me home properly when I stepped past the door. _You're a naughty, bad, disobedient girl, Fate-chan~"_

Fate choked back a moan. The _voice_ Lindy spoke with almost made her orgasm right then and there. Fate's lower lip shuddered and her nipples hardened when Lindy began to grope and squeeze her plush, yielding behind and then, sighed with bliss, a sigh swallowed by Lindy's lips coming to claim hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Fate-chan…I'm going to _punish you_ for not keeping your word. Ok~? Do you remember the present Hayate-chan gave you for this past Christmas?" Lindy cooed into Fate's ear and nibbled gently on the earlobe. The blonde shuddered and buried her burning face back in Lindy's collarbone. She made an affirmative noise.

"Y-Yes, Mama…it was a joke-gift from her, but…" Fate gulped. Lindy kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her blonde tresses for a bit.

"Fate-chan, come. Let's go to the bedroom. We're going to put them on and then, I'm going to _punish you_. Ok, sweetheart?" Lindy smiled tenderly and encouragingly at Fate after giving her a quick, gentle kiss. Fate made a soft sound of agreement and she clung to Lindy's shoulders when the older woman stood up from the couch and cradled her beloved daughter in her arms, carrying her like a bride to bed on her wedding night.

" _Please punish me, Mama"_ Fate moaned as Lindy carried her to their bedroom.

 _-o-_

Fate's whimpers, cries and moans of pleasure echoed off the walls of her and Lindy's bedroom as the blonde was utterly vulnerable and hot and at her older lover's mercy on their bed; her lower body in the air and her legs nearly parallel to her own head, and at the same time, her wrists were bound to her lower calves, almost at ankle level, tied with furry cuffs.

Meanwhile, Lindy knelt behind Fate, holding her bottom up and steady via an arm wrapped around her beloved daughter's slim waist as well as the support of her own torso, her large, mature woman's breasts pressed flush up against Fate's exposed ass.

The two gorgeous women in heat were clad in extremely daring and racy outfits of leather (crimson for Fate and violet for Lindy) bodices with minimalistic cups for their huge breasts that were, at the same time, surrounded by leather straps that connected the bodices to chokers around their slender necks. Also, their arms were covered in leather elbow gloves.

As for their lower bodies, their one-pieces ended at their navels and then, left them completely bare at the crotch and ass, leather straps reaching from the bottom of the bodice and connecting to thigh-high stockings.

Lindy smiled into Fate's pussy and looked down to meet her daughter's eyes; pools of teal gazing into hazy crimson with tenderness and love despite the kinkiness of their lovemaking. Fate's beautiful face had Lindy entranced as she took her sweet time licking her daughter's dripping flower, with the older woman burning to her memory Fate's visage as her facial expressions switched constantly in the pleasure of Lindy worshipping her pussy by sucking gently on her bundle of nerves, diving with her tongue into Fate's pussy to lick like a cat hungry for milk and even nibbling oh-so-playfully on her drenched labia.

Of course, Lindy's other hand wasn't idle in the slightest; adding to the pleasure of worshipping Fate's womanhood was the constant and skilled groping of her heavying breasts, still clad in the one-size-too-small cups of the crimson leather bodice that hugged Fate's toned torso. In contrast to the tender attention on her pussy, Lindy's hand on her chest was rough, as she squeezed and let go of her breasts repeatedly and even made Fate scream in the sexiest voice she had ever heard when her mother slapped the bountiful tit flesh around.

Eventually, the heat, the kinkiness, the vulnerability and _the pleasure_ from these two "attack fronts" as it were, they all became too much and under Lindy's tender gaze from between her legs, Fate _came_ with the loudest scream of the night yet, and she couldn't keep her eyes open as the poor blonde had a second orgasm barely a gasp after the first and her squirting juices made a mess of Lindy's beautiful, mature face.

 _-o-_

Fate barely had a few minutes, at the most, to recover before she became aware that she actually had her hands and wrists loose and her body was being cradled and groped tenderly by Lindy in the woman's lap. It took Lindy a few playful slaps to Fate's cheeks before the blonde's eyes regained focus again.

Her crimson gaze was met by Lindy's beautiful, tender smile before the older woman leaned in to give her a soft, gentle, chaste caress of a kiss. When they pulled apart, Fate's eyes widened when she saw the double-ended phallic toy in Lindy's free hand.

"M-Mama?! What are you-?!" "Say ah, Fate-chan~!" Lindy cheered with a smile and then, pushed one end of the dildo into Fate's open mouth. The blonde's eyes shot open as saucers in sheer shock yet, soon enough, she was bobbing her head alongside Lindy's motions with the dildo in her hand. Being the good, obedient girl that she was, Fate sucked and licked the fake cock in her mouth like it were an actual man's member, all under the approving and hungry gaze of her mother and lover.

With a wet "pop!" sound, the dildo head left Fate's mouth and the blonde looked on in wonder and arousal as Lindy took the end of the dildo that her daughter had just licked and sucked into her own mouth to give the toy a good sucking, herself.

Soon enough, Fate was entranced by the incredibly-sexy vision of Lindy Harlaown on her back on their bed's satin sheets; her breasts heavying with her every breath, her teal hair spread below her head like a green halo and her long, violet leather stocking-clad legs spread open to provide Fate with the best seat in the house to see Lindy erotically inserting one end of the dildo into her hot-pink, dripping pussy. Fate held her breath as she saw inch after inch after inch of the toy enter the hot and gripping confines of Lindy's womanhood and then, after she was settled, the mother gave her daughter _a look._

"Come now, Fate-chan. Let Mama share this with you~?"

Fate almost choked on her own spit when she felt her pussy squirt a bit of her essence to the sheets below her. She bit her lower lip as she nodded and crawled forward.

 _-o-_

Apologies and deep regrets were followed by happy and relieved acceptance, sweet nothings and declarations of love aplenty, all among a cacophony of squelching fluids, the slapping of hot skin against skin, the creaking of a mattress as well as the squeaking of leather hugging beautiful and curvy bodies.

Sensual cries, whimpers, moans, sighs attempting to be held back by a deep, hot, desperate kiss as Lindy and Fate Testarossa-Harlaown made passionate love on their bed, partially sitting in each other's laps while the double-ended garnet dildo connected their drenched, hot pussies; their lower lips even touching in the most intimate of kisses with each deep thrust and shove into each other.

In the end, the two ladies couldn't possibly keep kissing anymore as their lips could no longer stay joined by the thrashing and bouncing of their bodies and mashing of curves when the pace of their lovemaking became too fast and too hard.

Fate and Lindy simply gazed into each other's eyes as they pushed and thrust into each other faster and harder than ever, teal and crimson lost in the throes of passion that made their bodies burn in the most deliciously-agonizing way.

Fate and Lindy wrapped their arms around each other and the older woman pulled her daughter's face into her sweat-slicked bosom as the two reached simultaneous Earth-shattering orgasms and thus, _screamed_ each other's names even as they kept moving and grinding against each other with the last of their waning stamina, determined to milk this last orgasm of the night for everything it was worth, and then some.

 _-o-_

The sun of midday shined down on the mother and daughter in love as they still lay on their bed, both still blissfully asleep, with the daughter resting her head on her mother and lover's warm bosom and their hands connected, fingers intertwined.

 _FIN_

 _ **So…yeah. It took me like, almost a whole damn week to finish this one-shot…but dayum. I did it. Hoo-rrah, go me! 8D So, yeah, reading the first story "Testarossa-Harlaown" is highly recommended if you want the "Plot" part of PWP. Geddit? LOL**_

 _ **And yes, I know I'm late to a New Year's story…but eh, it sounded like a good idea at the time, in order to have Fate wearing a kimono and Nanoha being a FatexLindy shipper as well as Hayate unknowingly being an enabler by giving sweet, innocent li'l Fate-chan and her mama Lindy-san pervy, kinky leather outfits as a joke-gift for Christmas. :P**_

 _ **So, anyway, I hope you fellas enjoyed reading this story as much as I know I thoroughly enjoyed writing it~ Dayum, I had no idea I had this in me. XD I'm such a perv. I regret nothin'! :D Oh yeah, and please, do review, eh folks? :P How can I know how much you enjoyed this story if you don't review? Tis a nice little review box below, innit? Go ahead, make the empty space look nicer with a nice review. You know you wanna~! ;3**_

 _ **Also, just because I'm too savvy for my own good and feel the need to say it: Please, do not ask me/demand that I write a second chapter of a sequel to this or "update nao plz" or whatever. Ok? This is a one-shot sequel to "Testarossa-Harlaown", it's a kinky FatexLindy lemon, and with this,**_ it's over. Alright? _**So, please, fellas. Don't ask me/demand more, eh? Don't be greedy, my friends. To quote the Vision from "The Avengers: Age of Ultron": Something isn't beautiful because it lasts.**_

 _ **With that, said, have a nice day!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
